


are you there, sweetheart?

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [2]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: They're insufferable apart, but they'd be more insufferable on the same team.





	are you there, sweetheart?

“Gonna see Bryce?” Gonzo asks.

Jared glares. “Got to get him back for that poke check.”

Burky laughs. “Thought you were gonna kill him.”

Jared pulls his tie over his head. “Night’s still young.” 

Pete, the equipment manager, pushes a laundry bin down the hall. “Saw your boy that way.”

Shit. The locker room heard. A Scooby Stack of heads appears in the doorway. 

Bryce leans nonchalantly against the wall.

“Hey,” Jared says.

Bryce walks straight into Jared and puts his arms around him.

“Is it cruel to keep them separated?” Burky asks.

Jared digs his forehead into Bryce’s shoulder.


End file.
